The invention is of an attachment for a rotary blade power saw (either hand-held or belt-driven). Said attachment consists of a uniquely shaped platform having means for mounting the above-mentioned saw beneath the platform; having "legs" or support members beneath the platform which rest upon the supporting structure of a workbench such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,087; and having an opening for the protrusion of a rotary saw blade. The "workbench" above and hereinafter referred to is herein deemed to be comprised of a pair of elongated vise members mounted on a supporting structure such that one or both of the elongated vise members are moveable relative to the other, the upper surface of said elongated vise members being planar and useful as a table.
The invention, being an attachment for a rotary blade power saw, allows the utilization of such a saw, in conjunction with a workbench, as a common table saw.
Attachments for rotary blade power saws are suggested in the prior art by several prior inventions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,648 discloses a miter attachment for use with a portable electric circular saw and U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,419 discloses a jig for use with circular saws.
Further, there is substantial prior art disclosing various forms of workbenches to which a rotary blade power saw may be attached, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,068,550; 3,342,226; 3,734,151; and 4,133,360.
However, the only known prior art disclosing an attachment for a hand-held power tool, which attachment allows or facilitates the utilization of the power tool in conjunction with a workbench is U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,849 which purports to disclose an arrangement for cutting contours in a workpiece with a router.
Prior art which is known, all above-mentioned, fails to provide an inexpensive portable attachment to a rotary blade power saw, which attachment allows or facilitates the utilization of such a saw, in conjunction with a workbench, as a common table saw.